


A tu lado

by Draachell



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Hurt/Comfort, I said I love this girl, Julia needs more love, Mom mood, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draachell/pseuds/Draachell
Summary: Ningún héroe es invocado por error, y Kiran lo sabe demasiado bien. De Julia aprende que la simple promesa de estar ahí, bajo cualquier circunstancia, es más que suficiente.





	A tu lado

**Author's Note:**

> Hace exactamente dos días, conseguí invocar a Julia en el Fire Emblem: Heroes, aun si estaba fuera de focus. Era una heroína que todavía no tenía y la sorpresa fue tal, que no supe cómo reaccionar. En cuestión de esos dos días, he cogido un enorme cariño al personaje, y por qué no escribir sobre ello. Un one-shot de 1.111 palabras, un número interesante, para una chica especial. 
> 
> Sé que en el juego se puede llamar al invocador como se desee, sin embargo, para evitar complicaciones, opté por mantener el nombre con el que viene por defecto. Eso sí, la personalidad se asemeja a cómo actuaría yo (peco un poco de ese "mom mood", me es inevitable), y algún rasgo físico sí que comparte conmigo. 
> 
> Dicho lo cual, me hacía ilusión publicarlo, dado que escribo de Pascuas a Ramos. Sé que no es el tipo de fic que suele encandilar a la gente, pero eso es lo de menos. A quien lo lea, espero que le guste.

Ningún héroe era invocado por error. Kiran aprendió esta lección durante los primeros meses en Askr, y seguía haciéndolo. Al principio lo atribuyó a esos días negros en los que a cualquiera le salen las cosas torcidas. Luego creyó que el error estaba vinculado con ella misma; su habilidad, su concentración, su voluntad, provocando que se negara a gastar un mísero orbe. 

Pero siempre regresaba a sus ritos de invocación. 

Y en aquel en concreto, permaneció taciturna. 

De entre la niebla emergió una figura delgada y ataviada en una túnica embellecida por un lazo a la altura de la cintura. Éste pronto quedó oculto por unos brazos que se movieron, arrastrando consigo un libro. Unos cuantos largos y lilas mechones de la mujer, cayeron por sus hombros.

Kiran alzó la mirada, encontrándose sólo entonces, con unos ojos violáceos que, inquietos, se movían de un lado a otro. Como otras tantas veces, interpretó tal gesto como uno lleno de confusión. Después de todo, su trabajo consistía en “arrancar” de sus hogares, a los héroes que invocaba. Muchas veces pensó que debía ser un proceso impactante y desalentador, pues atrás no sólo dejaban la tierra natal, sino también familia y amigos. Y por este motivo, la mujer siempre ofrecía todas las comodidades que podía. Alfonse y Sharena le facilitaban mucho el trabajo, colaborando a que el proceso de integración del nuevo héroe, fuera ameno y lo menos doloroso posible. 

Sin embargo, la heroína invocada permaneció silente y ajena al entorno que la rodeaba. Kiran no se atrevió a articular palabra. Se limitó a retirar la capucha y desvelar su semblante, junto a los largos mechones que caían revoltosos y ondulados por sus hombros. Creyó que si le ofrecía un rostro amable rompería el hielo entre ambas, aunque esta expectativa pronto se quebró en añicos. 

Con un suspiro, se acercó y se presentó. Asimismo, con un ademán que hizo con el brazo, le señaló por dónde debía acompañarla. La muchacha, que dedujo que sería una maga, avanzó a su lado. 

El principio fue muy poco alentador. 

Desde aquel día, Kiran se limitó a enseñarle los interiores y los exteriores del palacio, recordándola siempre que si precisaba de algo, la hiciera llamar. 

Para la segunda vez que se reencontraron, Kiran ya conocía el nombre de su nueva invitada. Respondía al nombre de Julia, y por lo que pudo reconocer en ella, ya existía una mayor determinación por socializar con más héroes. En esa jornada y en los días venideros, siempre veía a la maga —que también se desenvolvió como sacerdotisa— acompañando a Julius y a Arvis. Al igual que Julia, Kiran rememoró una historia sobre una familia construida por los maquiavélicos hilos del destino. 

Negándose a interferir, Kiran observaba la escena con curiosidad, comprobando cómo padre e hijo parecían debatir entre sí, hasta el punto de tensar el ambiente. En esos momentos, Julia ya no sonreía, y prefería retirarse aprisa. 

En sus deseos por refugiarse en la soledad, Julia acudía a los jardines del patio trasero, donde quedaba a merced de la suave brisa y el arrullo de una fuente. Kiran dio por asentado que necesitaba tiempo para sí misma. 

No fue hasta casi una semana más tarde, cuando supo que la muchacha llegó a Askr con amnesia. En un inusitado voto de confianza, Julia le relató que poco a poco, con cada entrenamiento, con cada batalla, su mente se despejaba de las tinieblas de la duda, de un trauma pasado. Y el tomo de Naga, un arma que le pertenecía por legado y sangre, le ayudaba a ordenar las letras que, en una maraña, conformaban sus antiguos pensamientos incongruentes. 

A partir de entonces, la muchacha adquirió mayor confianza y determinación en suelo enemigo, así como para expresarse. Fue temida por muchos hechiceros rivales, y algunos manaketes manifestaban recelo e incluso repulsión hacia su libro. Julius era uno de éstos últimos, y por eso limitó el contacto con su hermana, o se aseguraba de que el tomo mágico no la acompañaba. Julia, por otra parte, al mínimo cambio que presenciaba en Julius, optaba por retirarse y evitar presenciar un acto que tachaba de terrible. 

—Mi madre… ¿crees que me reencontraré con mi madre? —le cuestionó Julia una tarde, sentada en uno de los banquillos que descansaba bajo la copa de un árbol, frente a la fuente que tantas veces la hubo mecido con su tranquilo murmullo. 

—Es muy posible. Aún no he podido dar con ella… lo siento. 

—¿Y crees que… con Seliph también? 

Kiran pestañeó, tomando asiento a su lado, aunque con la mirada fija en el agua que reflejaba los anaranjados tonos de un sol ya moribundo. 

—También —aseguró tras un silencio—. ¿Le recuerdas?

—Mi madre… me habló de él. También de Lord Sigurd. Todas las noches, me narraba un cuento de una princesa y de un caballero. Con los años… supe que ese cuento fue real. —Hizo una pausa, en la que acarició con sus yemas la tapa de su tomo—. Madre siempre me dio la sensación de que estaba… triste. 

Kiran la miró de soslayo, mas sus ojos descendieron hasta acabar clavados en el hueco de entre sus pies, en el suelo. Transcurrido un tiempo, el crepúsculo, con sus tintes anaranjados que bañaban el cielo, atrapó su atención.

—...Creo que eso cambiará cuando os volváis a ver —susurró, deseando arrojar algo de luz. 

No supo si Julia esbozó una sutil y efímera sonrisa. Fuera como fuese, Kiran estaba segura de sus propias palabras, como si contemplara un futuro que aunque lejano, se cumpliría. 

—Seliph... es una de las pocas personas que… podría detener a mi hermano. No… no quiero imaginar qué haría si vuelve a descontrolarse del todo —musitó Julia, encogiéndose sobre sí misma—. No quiero… imaginar qué pasaría si me sucediera… lo mismo.

—Que compartas sangre con Julius, no significa que vayas a acabar igual que él, Julia —Kiran giró el rostro para observar a la susodicha—. Eso… no pasará. 

—Pero aún en ese caso… no quiero que te alejes —admitió de pronto la muchacha, sorprendiendo a Kiran con sus palabras. Ante la repentina confusión de la invocadora, quien demandaba una explicación, Julia continuó—: Desde que llegué, has estado pendiente de mí. Contigo… sé que ante la posibilidad de suceder, volvería a mis sentidos.

Las comisuras de Kiran se curvaron, conformando una sonrisa que denotaba confianza, así como una promesa que nunca rompería. 

—Siempre estaré ahí, pues. 

Y de pronto, la cabeza de Julia tocó el hombro de Kiran. Aquel fue uno de los escasos contactos físicos que compartieron, aún si éstos no eran necesarios. 

La mera presencia de la contraria, era más que suficiente.


End file.
